A Change of Heart
by Buxom-Wench
Summary: After seeing how happy Will and Elizabeth are together, Jack begins to have second thoughts about his bachelorhood. But what woman would have a tipsy pirate captain as a husband? (Ch4 up!)
1. Wedding Day Blues

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean then, sadly, it is not mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Chapter 1: Wedding Day Blues _**

Captain Jack Sparrow made his way through the streets of Port Royal with more stagger than swagger, grateful for the day's grace he had been granted by Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. He was pleased to have been invited to the wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, particularly since he regarded himself as being instrumental in getting them together. _Left to his own devices, young Will would never have made his move, _ he told himself. The wedding itself had been tedious, but the reception had been extremely grand. The Governor had apparently spared no expense for his only child on her big day, and the food and the booze had been exceptional. Jack belched loudly as he weaved his way down to the dock where his ship waited. It wasn't often he got to indulge in such a feast. 

Boarding the Black Pearl, he ran one hand lovingly over the railing. This was his woman. All the woman a pirate could ever dream of possessing. And he was still revelling in having his beloved ship restored to his command. He nodded to the man on watch and headed for his cabin. It was more than time to sleep. When the watch changed, they had orders to take the ship out of port and put as much distance between the Pearl and Port Royal as possible – he didn't trust Norrington to give him more than the one day before heading out after him – but they were capable of doing that themselves. 

Fifteen minutes saw Jack stretched out on his bunk staring at the ceiling. Somehow, sleep didn't seem to be swift in coming this night. In his mind he could see Will and Elizabeth gazing into each others' eyes as they made their vows. What would it be like to have someone look at you like that? In the past, he would have said it would be incredibly scary and entirely unwelcome. He was a pirate, a sailor who called no port home and spent his time and money on less than wholesome pursuits. To have a woman dependant on him simply didn't have a place in his life. 

Now, however, he wasn't so sure. Both Will and Elizabeth had looked so happy, and he had overheard them talking to some of their friends about their plans to set up house and start a family. Neither option particularly appealed to him, but there was something in their voices that struck a chord with him and was now plaguing him with strange thoughts. 

_What woman would put up with you, Jack Sparrow? _ he asked himself wryly. And it was a valid question. He drank too much, he had a devotion to his ship that few women would understand or appreciate, he had a history of spending time with loose women in ports like Tortuga, and he had a wild streak a mile wide that was frequently landing him in trouble. The fact that he always managed to get himself out of trouble was probably irrelevant to a prospective Mrs Sparrow. Jack shook his head and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come quickly and put an end to this useless musing. 

As he cleared his mind and finally slipped into sleep, the image of a face came to him. It was a face he hadn't thought of for several years. A face he had done his best to put out of his mind. Yet now that it came back to him it triggered vivid memories that would shape his dreams that night... 


	2. Dreams of Bygone Days

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean then, sadly, it is not mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Chapter 2: Dreams of Bygone Days _**

A younger Jack Sparrow walked through the streets of the latest port he had visited searching for news of the Black Pearl. He was still bitter about the mutiny that had seen him marooned on an island with nothing but his sword, compass, and the usual pistol. Lucky it had been _that _ island, or he might very well be there still. _Or have succumbed to the temptation to use that shot. _ He put the thought hastily from his mind. No sense dwelling on might-have-beens. He would find the Pearl, and he would use that shot on Barbossa. 

In the meantime, he would accompany his search for information with a mug or two of rum and maybe some company. There were always women available in a port like this, and he had never had trouble attracting one or two. He cast his eyes over the crowd as he walked, looking for prospective company. 

His gaze landed on a slender figure by a merchant's wagon, and Jack stopped dead in his tracks and stared. She had a cascade of fiery copper hair than fell to her slim waist, and was wearing a simple dark green dress that clung to her hips before falling in thick folds to her feet. A small pack was slung over one shoulder, almost hidden amid the mass of hair. Someone jostled the young captain and he stepped aside with a quiet curse as he tried to find a vantage point where he could watch the young woman in peace. She was in profile from this angle, and he liked what he could see of her face. A lopsided grin spread across Jack's face as she concluded her bartering and goods and money changed hands. 

Jack hastened to follow her as she made her way through the crowd, tucking her purchase into the pack. When he came up behind her, he put and hand on her arm and greeted her, "'Ello, luv. Fancy a bit of company this evening?" 

The woman whirled around to face him and he found himself confronting a pair of intensely green eyes. "If that's what you think I am, then you need to think again," she hissed angrily. There was a slight pressure just below his abdomen and he glanced down to find that she was also holding a small blade against him. As if reading his mind, she added, "And if you aren't polite, I'm going to make sure that your opinion on the matter becomes entirely irrelevant." 

Swallowing nervously and raising his hands in a gesture of submission, Jack managed to stammer an apology. "I didn't think anything, luv, aside from the fact that you're a stunning young woman and I'd like to get to know you better. Now please, put the knife away. Or, at least, put it somewhere else." He risked a hopeful grin, definitely hopeful that the blade would move to a less sensitive portion of his anatomy at the very least. 

The emerald gaze held his a moment longer, then she stepped back and smoothly slid the knife into her sleeve. _Interesting, _ Jack thought, tucking that observation away for later use. In a more relaxed tone, she said, "My apologies, sir. It's been a trying day. Perhaps, then, if you're so keen to get to know me, you should start by giving me your name and buying me a drink." She returned his grin with a rather challenging one of her own as her eyes flicked briefly over him and took on a somewhat more approving look. 

Jack was captivated. Sweeping off his hat and making a low bow, he replied, "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, miss, and I'd be delighted to buy you a drink. Just name the place. Do I learn your name as well in this though?" 

The woman responded with a soft ripple of laughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain. I'm Siamsa." She stepped beside him and slipped one arm through his. "The Hurt Arms is a nice place. I'm playing there tonight, anyway." 

Nodding and resuming a leisurely walk, Jack asked curiously, "Playing?" 

"I'm a musician," she replied promptly, patting the bag on her shoulder. "Currently playing the fiddle to accompany a couple of friends. We've just been travelling around a bit and playing in taverns and the like. This is probably going to be the last stop for a while. They want to head home, so I'll be drifting for a while until I can find someone else to play with." 

Jack choked down his automatic response, not wishing to have another encounter with her knife. He risked a glance in her direction, however, and found her watching him with amusement. _She knows you're thinking it, mate. _ Chuckling, he threw caution to the wind and drawled, "Ye can play with me any time, luv." 

Once more, the silvery ripple of laughter. "Perhaps we may come to that later," was the tantalising response. 

_~The scene wavered and changed~ _

Jack sat on the rocks at the water's edge beside Siamsa, tossing bits of a leaf he was shredding into the water. She was singing quietly, a slightly disturbing song about a young woman who goes missing shortly before her wedding and whose dead spirit then visits her groom-to-be, and he was more than happy to just sit and listen. He would never get tired of hearing her sing, he decided. That night at the Hurt Arms, he had sat spellbound as she and her two friends played and sang for their attentive audience. She had glanced his way frequently throughout the performance, and afterwards had returned to his table and they had a few more drinks together. 

They had wound up in her room in the tavern, a much nicer room than he would have spent money on himself. It had been a glorious night. So had the rest that followed. She had even spent the days with him, scouring the town for news of his stolen ship. They would both soon be leaving port however, he in search of a ship and crew to take him after the Pearl and she with a troupe of travellers they had met the previous day. 

The song ended and Jack tossed the remains of the leaf into the water so he could give a rousing round of applause. Siamsa flushed slightly with pleasure and gave him a wry smile. "Thank'ee kindly, Jack. I'm not sure it was worth that though." 

Shaking his head, she slipped an arm around her shoulders and gave a brief squeeze. "Always a pleasure to hear you sing, little songbird." That was one of the names he had given her, the other being Red. It felt more comfortable than using her name; less serious. _You do use it sometimes though, _ he reminded himself, and smiled at the memory of just when he tended to use her name. "We'd best be heading back into town, though. I've a ship to catch, and your caravan will be leaving this afternoon." He hauled himself to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. Even after two weeks spent in her company, he still couldn't believe that she barely reached his chin. She had seemed a lot taller when she had been threatening to lop bits off him, and most of the time he was too busy talking and laughing with her (or merely sitting admiring) to notice the difference in their heights. 

Now, as he tucked her companionably against his side and began to walk back towards the town with her, briefly considered asking her to come with him. It wouldn't work though. This had been a pleasant diversion, but he was determined to get the Black Pearl back under his command and to do that he would stop at practically nothing. Siamsa was skilled with the knives she carried, but she admitted freely that she had never mastered the sword. It would make her a liability, and there was no room in his plans for a liability. A small part of him also whispered that he'd hate to see such a vibrant young thing come to harm on his account. He wondered if there was any chance they would meet again. Probably not. His search was going to take him far from these parts, it seemed, and even if they did meet in a few years it was likely that she would have found herself more permanent companionship. He pushed such depressing thoughts away and instead bent to whisper in her ear, "You know, we still have a few hours before you have to leave, and we haven't given back the key to the room yet..." He let the sentence trail off suggestively and was rewarded with a broad grin and a hug. 

_~The scene changed again, this time onto an unrelated path~ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Survey:**   
OK, it's inevitable that the two of them are going to meet again. There are two possible ways that I have in mind for it to happen, so I want to find out what people think could be more entertaining:

A: They run into each other in a port somewhere, in a somewhat _deja vu_ experience.

B: The Pearl takes a ship on which Siamsa's a passenger, and the crew takes her hostage (with Jack not finding out about this until they're back on their ship.

Pop your preference into your reviews and I'll run with whatever gets the most votes. :) 


	3. Cheering the Captain

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean then, sadly, it is not mine.

**Author's note:** Don't give up on me... Sadly, paying gig's win out over my writing. I will update as often as I can though. Oh, and it looks like we're going with option B. Thanks to everyone who voted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Chapter 3: Cheering the Captain _**

Joshamee Gibbs frowned as he watched his captain walk dispiritedly across the deck and disappear into his cabin. Again. Putting aside the line he was coiling, he leaned against the railing of the ship and gazed meditively into the water. Jack had been down ever since he went to that wedding a month back. Oh, he still oversaw the crew and made decisions about their next destinations and made the occasional raid, but everyone could see that his heart wasn't in it. And he spent most of his free time sitting by himself in his cabin, brooding.

_It's not right,_ thought Gibbs. _It's not like him to be so downhearted. Even the last time we stopped in Tortuga he didn't really enjoy himself like he normally does, and he spent most of his latest haul on some of the finest girls I've seen in that place! Didn't cheer him up though._ He sighed gustily and shook his head. What they needed was a diversion. Something really good to snap the captain out of his depression. 

"Ship!" The cry from above jolted the pirate out of his reflections. A ship! There'd be a raid, of course. Maybe he could find something on board to take the captain's mind off whatever was bothering him? He smiled in anticipation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pirates on board the _Black Pearl_ crowded the railing and watched with glee as the ship they pursued tried to pile on as much canvas as it could to make an escape. There wasn't a ship in the Caribbean that could match the _Pearl_, however. The two ship gradually drew closer together until they were almost touching and the order was given to board. Ropes were flung across the gap, heavy grapples tangling in the rigging and biting into the planks of the deck. The crew poured across, pistols firing and swords out as they prepared to do battle with their victim.

Gibbs fought through to the door that led to the cabins set aside for the ship's officers. With two more pirates in tow, they set about opening doors to see what loot they could find before the battle on the main deck finished. The first door they tried led to a sparse cabin with a single chest at the foot of the bunk. A quick check showed the chest to be unlocked but to contain only clothing. None of the pirates thought enough of the clothes to make them worth taking, and they moved on to the next cabin.

The door opened to another sparse cabin, but this one was occupied: a young woman was crouched beside the bunk with a long knife in her hand. She was obviously waiting for someone to open the door, since within a moment the knife had left her hand and neatly pinned the leading man to the doorframe by a fold of his shirt. "Don't come any nearer," she warned harshly.

"Why not?" returned the man she had pinned, a wiry individual known as Manny, struggling to draw the knife out of the wood and free himself. "You're unarmed now, luv. We're not." He finally managed to wrench the knife from the wall and stepped forward so his companions could crowd in beside him. Brandishing the knife, he took another step before stopping short as the woman drew another knife from under the mattress. She raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'Am I?' and stood up slowly.

Gibbs ran an appraising look over the woman. She was pretty, he decided. Very pretty. Perhaps she would make a nice gift for the captain? _And if he doesn't want her, I'm sure she won't be without admirers in the rest of the crew,_ he thought. Privately, he decided that he wouldn't mind her for himself. But right now it was more important that he find a way to cheer the cptain. His black mood was affecting the morale of the whole crew. Placatingly, he said, "Now, missy, you just put that knife away and come along with us quietly. No need for anyone to get hurt, and you get to enjoy our hospitality for a while."

The woman turned luminous green eyes towards him and curled her lip in derision. "Of course, I believe you," she said in a voice heavy with sarcasm. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't fancy being spoils. Now you all leave now, and we can all go about our lives quite happily." She gestured towards the door with the knife.

"Can't say as I fancy doing that, missy," Manny replied with a leer. Lunging forward, he grabbed for her arm to try and get the knife from her hand. He got a slash to the shoulder for his trouble, but while her hands were occupied Gibbs and the third pirate in the group circled behind her and got a secure hold on her. She struggled wildly, spitting curses at them as she tried to free herself until Gibbs brought the hilt of his own knife down sharply on her head and she slumped between them. 

Hoisting her onto his shoulder, he said, "I'm thinking this little lass might make a nice gift to the captain. What say you, lads?" She was very light, he noticed. All to the good - it would make it easy to get her back to their ship. 

The other two pirates grinned and nodded. "Aye, the little spitfire might amuse him, at that. He could do with some amusin'."

Gibbs nodded at the chest at the foot of the bunk. "Bring her things. She is going to be our guest, after all." Chuckling wildly, the three pirates made their way out of the cabin with their burdens. The fight on the deck had died down now, with the crew mostly subdued and under the watchful eye of several pirates. The rest were ferrying loot up from the cargo hold and passing it back across to the _Pearl_. In the confusion, the trio managed to get back to their own ship without questions being asked.

They had almost made it as far as the captains cabin. "What do you have there, lads?" They turned with slightly guilty expressions to face Jack Sparrow. His voice had sounded pleasant enough, but his eyes were like steel as he shifted his gaze from one to the other.

Clearing his throat nervously, Gibbs replied, "Thought we'd bring you a present, Cap'n. Found this lass on the ship, and thought you might like the company." He hauled the woman from his shoulder and turned her so that her face was visible. Hopefully the captain would be impressed enough with her looks to forget to tell them off for bringing live cargo aboard without his permission - a rule which Jack had adhered to strictly since regaining command of the ship.

The expressions that passed across the captain's tanned features ranged from surprise to confusion to horror as he noticed the swelling above her temple. His face hardened and he strode swiftly to the door of the cabin and wrenched it open. "Put her on the bed," he snapped. "Gently. And if that's her trunk then bring it too and leave it here. Then go and see to the rest of the loot and get us away from here." The three pirates jumped to do as they were ordered and backed nervously out of the room. It was rare that Jack got truly angry, and when he did he was quite capable of making life hell for everyone who crossed his path. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Many Thanks to:**

• Candia - _I only hope I did this scene justice, if we're comparing it to the movie..._  
• Appalachian Field of Lilies - _Thanks. He's a deceptively tricky character to write well for._  
• IndigoPhoenix - _keep in mind that you hadn't actually met her... Jack's starry-eyed memories aren't necessarily the whole story_  
• lemonade - _*giggle*_   
• Luthien - _Sorry, dear, B's won._   
• Tina - _Thanks. :) There will be more romance in later chapters, I promise._


	4. Who is she?

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean then, sadly, it is not mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Chapter 4: Who is she? _**

Jack Sparrow was drinking.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about this - he was often drinking - but this time he did not drink for the enjoyment of it. He drank to steady himself, and had been doing so ever since he had found that his men brought a captive on board in the hope of "cheering him up". He glanced again at the sleeping form on his bed. He hadn't seen this woman for almost five years, but her features were still hauntingly familiar, reminding him of a time when life had seemed a lot simpler. He had only one goal then: get the Pearl back. Oh, and kill Barbossa, but that was part of getting the Pearl back. He hadn't thought much beyond that goal, and so had still been able to enjoy an interlude such as the time spent with a lovely red-haired wench with the voice of an angel.

There was something strange about all this, though, and it had taken him a while to figure out what it was. It struck him as he made her comfortable on the bed, however, that it was the first time he had seen her wearing the sort of dress that most ladies these days wore. It had a tight bodice and a full gathered skirt, and was trimmed with lace and ribbons and beads. He stared at it a while in mild surprise. She had always maintained that she made her own clothes, preferring dresses that had simple lines and were less restrictive - a necessity for a performer. So why would she now be dressed like this? Perhaps she had married some wealthy young buck who wanted to show his new wife to be a gentlewoman?

That was when Jack started drinking. It was easier to drink than to think. He was still drinking when the door was hesitantly pushed open and Gibbs entered with a tray. "Thought you might be wanting your dinner," he said gruffly. Jack said nothing and continued to stare at the still figure on the bed. There was silence for a while, then Gibbs asked, "Who is she, Captain?"

Now Jack looked up with a mirthless grin. "Someone who shouldn't matter to me half as much as she does," he replied with a sigh. He abruptly flung himself out of the chair and began pacing agitatedly up and down the cabin. "We met about 5 years ago, when I was still trying to find a way to take back this ship. She was a singer, and a musician, and one of the most stunning women I've ever met. She also came close to making a eunuch out of me when we met." He chuckled and shook his head. "We got over that, and spent two weeks together in some backwater port. A grand time was had by all. I would have brought her with me if I could. Considered it, even. But we both had things of our own to do, and it just wouldn't have worked so well. I've tried not to think of her since then." 

He heard movement behind him and spun to find the woman on the bed had roused and was watching him with dry amusement. "And you couldn't have told them that before they hit me?" She turned a sour gaze on Gibbs and added petulantly, "You hit me."

The older pirate looked away and mumbled, "You did threaten us with a knife, miss. Two knives."

The woman snorted. "You broke into my cabin and said you were going to take me away. I was supposed to be happy to see you?" Her lips twisted in a wry smile and she levered herself into a sitting position, one hand raising to gingerly touch the lump at her temple. After and experimental prod, she winced and lowered the hand. Her focus swung back to Jack. "You don't look like you've changed one bit, old friend." Her smile was warmer now, and Jack couldn't help smiling in response as he stepped forward.

"Not sure as I can say the same for you, Red. Not quite the style I'm used to seeing on you." He gestured towards her dress, then added with a grin, "Or off you, either."

She laughed, then clapped a hand to her head again. "Oh, don't make me laugh, Jack, it hurts," she complained, leaning back against the bedhead. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'd be more than happy to change into something more familiar to both of us, if you've brought my trunk. You have brought my trunk, haven't you?" Her eyes flew open again and regarded the two pirates with concern until Gibbs pointed to it at the foot of the bed. She relaxed and closed her eyes again. "Thank you. My fiddle's in there. I'd hate to lose it."

Jack moved over to the bed and sat carefully on the edge of it. As she opened her eyes to look up at him, he said softly, "I think we owe you and apology, Red. Gibbs should never have brought you off that ship, especially without asking me first." He threw a quick frown at his old friend, causing the man to hang his head to avoid the gaze.

Siamsa smiled and shook her head carefully, so as not to jar it. "No, Jack, I owe you and your crewmen a thank you for the deed, if not the manner it was carried out. I can honestly say I had no wish to remain on that ship." She caught his enquiring look and added, "I had the misfortune to run into one of my uncles recently, who was horrified that I had turned out so terribly 'frivilous'. I was being taken back to be married off and have an honest woman made of me." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Like that's even possible!" 

Jack raised one eyebrow in surprise. "I should hope not!" he exclaimed. "Where would the fun be in that?" _She isn't married!_ he crowed silently. _Almost, but almost isn't married._ He grinned and touched a hand to his hat in salute. "Well, always glad to be of service to a fair lady," he continued in an amused tone. "From the sounds it it, your uncle would have married you off to someone frightfully boring."

With a laugh, Siamsa caught his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Could you be of more service Jack? Will you let me stay on your ship for a while? Uncle Simon will be hopping mad when he finds me gone, and the more distance I can put between us the better." Her eyes were wide in their sincerity and Jack found himself captivated anew by their emerald depths.

"You can stay as long as you wish, Red," he replied grandly. Inwardly, he wondered how much of a fool he was being. They had never considered that their relationship would be a permanent one - there had never been any thoughts of commitment or even of love when they had been together. Would things be any different now? Would they be able to fall back into the same easy relationship they had enjoyed? Would she even want to? He didn't know the answers to any of the questions that flashed through his head. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want to have to let her go just yet. Not when he had her on his ship at last.

She was smiling broadly now, a bright glimmer in her eyes suggesting how much his acceptance had meant to her. That was a good sign, perhaps. Pushing such thoughts aside for now, he withdrew his hand and stood up. "Gibbs, if you could see your way to bringing in a second tray? I think Red and I are both in need of a good meal." The woman beside him nodded vigorously, then groaned and clapped a hand to her forehead. With a frown, Jack added, "And perhaps a bucket of cold water and a flannel for that lump."

"Aye, Cap'n, miss." Gibbs hastily backed out of the room, in search of the things his captain required. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Many Thanks to:**

• PED-sarah - _Not quite, but thanks for the idea. :)_  
• Rustic Zebra - _Yep, you are. And thanks. _


End file.
